Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}2 \\ 9 \\ 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$